gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:MissKiamo/Michael
Gelungener Tribut an Michael Jackson. Lauren vermisse ich immer noch nicht. Sugar hat aber leider für mich noch keinen richtigen Platz in der Serie gefunden. Finchel. Ja wir wissen alle es ist alles perfekt zwischen euch und so aber irgendwie das stört mich. Finchel sind halt nun mal dazu geschaffen immer wieder auseinander zu gehen und dann wieder zsm zu kommen. Ich finde jetzt ist es mal weider an der Zeit, dass die beiden eine kleine Beziehungspause einlegen. Das ist allerdings gerade etwas unpraktisch da Rachel erst gerade eben Finns Heiratsantrag angenommen hat. Aber so ist dass nun mal, wenns sie sich nun schon nicht trennen sollten sie entweder etwas in den Hintergrund treten um den anderen Paaren mal den Vortritt zu lassen oder es sollte etwas total unerwartetes zwischne ihnen passieren (was unerwartetes wäre aber schon wieder eine Trennung...). Obwohl ja die Tatsache, dass Rachel Finn noch nicht von ihrem NYADA-Brief erzählt hat ja schon ein paar Probleme bereiten werden. Klaine. Mehr, mehr ich will mehr von Klaine hören. Von Tike auch. Von Brittana auch. Es war richtig cool von Santana zu den Warblers zu gehen und die Sache mit dem manipuliertem Slushie aufzuklären. Dadurch wird sie so "liebenswert" (ich weiß grad nicht wie es anders asudrücken soll) bleibt aber trozdem eine Bitch. Die Performance zu Smoth Criminal war auch richtig cool. Auch weil die Cello-spieler so richtig abgegangen sind. =D Sebastian ist so richtig unsympathisch, aber so muss das sein man könnte ja auch nicht Sue komplett aus der Serie schneiden. Sebastian hat mich allerdings so richtig zur Weißglut gebracht. Was soll dieser Typ eigentlich bei den Warblern? Der steht doch total gegen die Moral von den Warblern. Ich hab jetzt direkt nochts gegen seine Singstimme, aber sie gefällt mir auch nicht. Es hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt, dass Mike/Harry an seiner Gesangsstimme gearbeitet hat, jetzt kann er nicht nur genial tanzen sondern auch gut singen. Die "Rede" von Artie war echt gut. Die darauffolgende Performance von ihm und Mike zu Scream war auch echt gut gemacht. Allgemein liebe ich die Szenen in denen Artie läuft/tanzt, trozdessen finde ich es gut, dass es immer Träume/Halluzinationen sind, weil Artie einfach in den Rollstuhl gehört. Mike sieht richtig gut mit Smokey-eyes aus, Artie hätte man auch so cool schminken können. Ich freu mich so richtig für Quinn weil sie bei Yale angenommen wurde. Das Solo war auch so richtig schön und das erste seit langem. Das Kleid, dass sie auf der Bühne anhatte war auch der Hammer und stand ihr prima, aber ihr steht ja sowieso alles. Ich fand den/das Spint/Schließfach von ihr richtig süß gestaltet. Ihre Dankesrede vorm Glee-club war außerdem auch sehr rührend. Was passiert eigentlich noch weiter mit Puck und Shelby? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Ich will noch weiter von denen hören. Ich fand es voll süß und schön von Rachel, dass sie zu Quinn gegangen ist um sie um Rat zu bitten. Außerdem war es auch obersüß von Sam Mercedes in die Aula zu holen und mit ihr zu singen. Es war einfach schön anzusehen wie er sich so um sie bemüht. Ich hatte echt Gänsehaut, die beiden sind einfach zuuuuuuuu süß zsm <3. Der Kuss am Ende war auch ein Muss. Nunja, diesbezüglich wirds wohl noch Probleme geben weil sie ja noch offiziel mit Shannon zusammen ist. Die Szene mit Kurt und Burt war auch total rührend, aber ich mag Burt sowieso total. Ich finde es schön wie Rachel und Kurt befreundet sind, wenn man mal überlegt, dass sie in der ersten Staffel noch Feinde waren finde ich diese Entwicklung echt toll. Klaine lesen Magazine und da kommen Finchel dazu. Echt schön gesungen (Ben) und eins ist mir aufgefallen: Rachel macht wärend diesem Song nicht ihre berühmten Fratzen, sie sieht einfach für ihre Verhältnisse total normal aus, und das brachte mich total zum Lachen. Es ist deprimierend wieviele Kleider die ganzen Leut ehaben (Rachel,Kurt, Tina, Quinn), aber es ist ja nun mal eine Serie. Die Performance zu Black and White war genial. Des war voll cool von diesem einem rundlichem Typ der plötzlich aufgestanden ist um auch mit zu sigen. Aber es war zu erwarten, dass Sebastian als einzieger nicht mit macht. Das Gesichtsmorphing am Ende der Performance war auch echt toll, war warscheinlich eine riesen Arbeit. Und ja, wie erwartet sagt Rachel ja. Aber trozdem haben sie es geschafft total rührend rüber zu bringen. Trozdessen was ich oben über Finchel geschrieben habe find ich es trozdem irgendwie süß und rührend. Wann wohl die Hochzeit von Wemma ist? MissKiamo 14:34, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag